


Rugs From Me to You

by malaguenas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Bad Haircuts, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, the fluffiest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malaguenas/pseuds/malaguenas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of two dorks in love and the shitty hair cuts they endure at some point in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rugs From Me to You

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from an Owl City song about hair ahahha  
> Enjoy!

Dean could remember the haircut Cas got when he was seven almost perfectly. It was ragged and uneven, the bangs far too short to flatter.

Dean remembered when Cas walked in with that haircut. They were both in fourth grade, and even better, both in Miss Rosen’s homeroom.

Dean sat alone in the classroom, like he always does due to being dropped off early by his dad. It wasn’t a very practical situation for Dean, but when he mentioned taking the bus, his dad went on a tangent about how he felt it’d be safer if he drove in Dean himself. Dean shrugged and nodded. He trusted his father’s choices. His dad seemed to know better than Dean, so Dean just let the matter rest and became at peace with getting to school earlier than all the other kids.

Well, most of the other kids.

The classroom door opened timidly, Cas’ ridiculous new hair making itself barely shown as Cas peeked his head in, breaking into a grin once he saw Dean. He opened the door entirely, stepping gracefully into the classroom.

“Hello Dean,” Cas said, his usual greeting.

“Dude,” Dean began to chuckle. “What happened to your hair?”

“Oh,” Cas’ smile dropped as he grazed what remained of his hair with his hand. “My mom thought I needed a haircut.”

Dean laughed heartedly. “Well it’s damn good that’s not her job!”

“Dean, you’re going to get in trouble for cursing again,” Cas warned.

Dean waved it away. “Yeah, yeah, what’s the worst it could do?”

Cas’ frown didn’t diminish at the words, so Dean sighed, tapping the surface of the desk next to him with his palm.

“C’mere.”

Cas stepped closer and close before sliding on top of the desk next to the one Dean was sitting on. They were close enough that their knees touched, a fact that made Dean smile. He wanted to reach out and ruffle Cas’ hair, but God knows it wasn’t nearly long enough, so he clasped his anxious hands in one another, making them behave. He looked at Cas, who was looking back, just as intently. Dean almost wanted to laugh at the way the haircut made Cas’ ears stick out adorably, but he just kept looking into Cas’ deep cerulean eyes as he felt his heart beat faster and a warmth settle into his chest.

“It’s cute enough I guess,” Dean murmured, turning his head away.

“My hair?” Cas sounded disbelieving, and Dean couldn’t blame him. A bad haircut was nothing to romanticize and Dean really couldn’t say for sure what brought him to say that it was cute. It just slipped out, but Dean figured he should just go with it because Cas was always cute. Even with a dorky haircut.

“Well, a bad hair cut isn’t too out of place, right? Remember Ash a couple years ago?” They shared a laugh in remembrance of Ash’s asymmetrical atrocity of a haircut that he got in second grade. “It’s grown out okay now, and yours will be back to normal in no time!” He smiled and placed a hand on Cas’ shoulder. “Plus, if I ever get a terrible haircut, you have permission to make fun of me as much as you want. As if that’d ever happen!” Dean winked. “You might get lucky though.”

Cas grinned, leaning in closer. “My mom says I’m her lucky charm Dean. Are you sure you want to test that?”

Dean grinned back. “Most definitely.”

\-----------------

16 years down the road and Dean couldn’t believe what was happening.

He was sitting alone in his Impala, twisting his ring back and forth, avoiding eye contact with his reflection in the window.

When he told Cas years ago that he’d never get a bad haircut, he apparently didn’t realize that- just his luck- he’d end up in the hands of a new amateur stylist who assured him that she knew what she was doing- _SHE WAS SO SURE_ \- but still Dean ended up with a haircut not even he could pull off.

The whole thing was ridiculous. He looked ridiculous. So he just remained in his car, scared of what would happen next.

Why was he scared? Sure, he was Dean Winchester, so good looking it’d put a dozen models to shame, but that didn’t matter really. And he couldn’t possibly be scared of what awaited him inside. Sure he would receive some smart ass comments, but they would be paired with the golden smile of _his husband_. Just the thought of it brought butterflies to Dean’s stomach.

Dean sighed, pushing open his car door and heading towards his cottage door. He didn’t even bother finding his keys, but instead rang the doorbell.

It was only a matter of seconds before a fluffy haired Cas opened the door, looking Dean over with a smirk.

“Honey I’m home?” Dean said lightheartedly and Cas rolled his eyes, stepping to the side to let Dean inside the house.

“So uh,” Cas tried not to laugh. “ That’s a nice haircut you’ve got there.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“What?” Cas said innocently, stepping closer. “I’m pretty sure we had a deal Dean.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Dean grumbled under his breath as Cas grabbed his tie and pulled him closer.

“Well it looks cute,” Cas whispered and then added after a beat. “I guess.”

Dean scoffed, his breath gracing Cas’ nose.

“I hate you so much right now.”

“No, you don’t,” Cas said, pressing his lips to Dean’s

“You’re right, I don’t,” Dean managed to say through their near constant contact.

They had memorized every inch of each other years ago, and by kissing now, it was really just retracing old lines. The touch sent a feeling of electricity  through their veins and Cas reached his hand up to thread it through Dean’s hair, but before long he just started cackling, moving away from the kiss.

“I’m sorry Dean,” Cas managed to say through his laughter. “But that haircut is awful.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Fourth grade Cas. You’ve been here too.”

“Yeah, but at least I had my mom as an excuse,” Cas said with a smirk.

“Yeah well-” Dean started, but a come back didn’t come to him as gracefully as he had hoped.

“I love you Dean Winchester,” Cas said, his eyes staring into Dean’s own calmly and fondly.

“I love you too."


End file.
